


Protective

by SimplyKorra



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Short & Sweet, Spoilers: Volume 7 (RWBY), White Rose things I refuse to believe didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyKorra/pseuds/SimplyKorra
Summary: Amidst the chaos and violence that comes with the election and attack on Robyn Hill's party, Weiss finds time to take care of her partner.Set between episode 6 and 7 of Volume 7
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 323





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Very short fic, unedited and just something I wanted to write.

By the time Weiss returned to Atlas Academy, the entire place was frantic. 

Everyone seemed busy, rushing from place to place. It was so loud and frantic, Weiss found herself wanting to help but having no idea who to ask or what she could possibly do. 

They’d fought a few Grimm on their way here. Her, Jaune and Oscar encountered only a few after their movie was abruptly stopped and the warning sirens sounded over the city. 

Of course, on the way back she’d seen the news - there were so many monitors and screens in the city because Atlas seemed so determined to remind Mantle of their place and those who were held up above them. 

Her father had won the election - in a way, Weiss wasn’t all that surprised. She knew he’d find a way. Evil men always found a way. 

Now, she found herself stumbling through the halls, trying her best to listen and hear anything through the chaos. She hadn’t a clue of what had actually happened, it was just madness after the election ended - the spark her sister had mentioned the day before. She was right. 

When she finally made it back to her dorm, Weiss had hoped to see her team there already. Instead, the room was empty. A small, irrational part of her, wanted to race back out into the streets and find them. 

She knew it would be futile though. With so much going on and all of the riots and fighting that was no doubt happening below them, she’d only get herself lost trying to find them. 

Taking out her scroll, Weiss called Ruby first. She knew Ruby was with Ren and Nora, she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but still, Ruby’s name always came up first when she was worried. 

There was no answer. 

When she tried Blake next, it didn’t even ring. Just went straight to her inbox message. 

Weiss found herself pacing, anger building up because she had never really learned how to properly handle stress like this. She wanted to scream at Ruby for going out like that, to yell at Blake and Yang for wanting to go out on their own - even if she knew it was wrong of her. 

She needed her team here, with her. If they left her here alone she wouldn’t be strong enough to win this fight on her own. Not with her father and certainly not with Salem. 

“Stop it, Weiss.” She chided herself. This was why she couldn’t be alone - her mind always took itself to the absolute worst case scenario. 

Unsure of what else to do and desperate for any kind of insight, Weiss simply turned on her scroll and started searching. As soon as she typed in the word  _ election,  _ the first story that popped up horrified her. 

_ Robyn Hill Celebration Massacre _

“No…” she whispered into the empty room. 

That was enough, she couldn’t wait anymore. She at least had a destination. She could go to where the party was and hopefully find Ruby. Knowing Ruby, she was probably still there trying to help people, or working with Penny to keep things together. 

_ Or dead. _

“No,” Weiss growled, hating what the silence did to her. 

Just as she took her first step towards the door, it opened. 

Weiss froze, her scroll falling from her hand as someone came back to her. 

“Ruby,” she cried, racing over to her partner. She stopped just before she reached her, hesitant as she noticed Ruby wasn’t alert to her presence yet. She seemed lost in thought, she looked exhausted. “Ruby?” Weiss called out again and this time she drew those silver eyes towards her. She’d been crying. “Ruby, what happened? Are you okay?”

Slowly, Ruby lifted her right hand and Weiss saw her glove stained with blood. Her reaction must have given her away because Ruby spoke quickly. 

“It’s not mine.” That eased Weiss a little, but not a lot. “Ren and Nora are okay too. As okay as possible I suppose.” 

Gently, Weiss led Ruby inside, and only then did she notice that the blood wasn’t just on Ruby’s hand, but some had splattered on her neck and lower jaw. Clearly, she’d seen a lot of violence tonight. 

_ The beginning of many _

“Okay, you sit and we’ll get you cleaned up, okay?”

“I’m okay,” Ruby said, Weiss could tell she wasn’t really listening. 

“I know, but we’re going to do this anyway.”

Ruby nodded. “Have you heard from Yang and Blake?”

Weiss frowned. “Not yet, but you know them, always dramatic. I’m sure they’re fine. From what I saw, the Atlas Military had the Grimm attacks under control.”

“Yeah,” Ruby sounded so tired. “I’m starting to think the Grimm are the only thing Ironwood’s military was really prepared for.” 

Weiss could only hope that wasn’t true. 

Stepping away into the bathroom, Weiss found a cloth and ran it under the water. She waited for it to warm up a bit, Atlas was cold enough already. Once it was ready, she wrung it out and brought it back. 

As she did, she saw Ruby carefully unlatching her cloak and letting it fall on the bed behind her. It was dirty and there was blood and that  _ was  _ Weiss’ bed, but she wasn’t going to say anything. 

Not tonight, at least. 

It was strange, usually when Ruby took her cloak off, Weiss always noticed how small she looked. 

Giving her a better look now, though, she didn’t see that. Ruby was getting stronger, her shoulders were getting bigger and her body was thickening up. 

She looked every bit the strong leader Weiss had realized she was. 

Still not strong enough to not need her partner’s help though. 

“Okay, just going to clean you up a bit. You want to take those gloves off and  _ carefully _ put them on the desk?” 

Ruby nodded and started to pull her gloves off, as she did, Weiss gently dabbed the warm cloth on her neck to try and wipe the blood away. It worked well enough, but a proper shower would probably make Ruby feel a thousand times better. 

She noticed the way Ruby put her gloves down, as if she was afraid to mess up the blood on them. Like it might, in some way, hurt whoever’s blood it was even more. 

As Weiss continued cleaning her up, she could see a spot she couldn’t quite reach. Carefully, she touched Ruby’s chin with her hand and tilted her head towards her. When their eyes met, she offered Ruby a smile. “I should have went with you.”

Ruby shook her head slowly. “I should have went with you.” 

Weiss sighed. “How about next time we just make sure we go together?” 

“Definitely.”


End file.
